


Hump Day Specials

by alby_mangroves



Series: Teen Wolf Mating Games 2013 [6]
Category: Kick-Ass (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating_games, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating Games bonus mid-week challenges, Week 1-6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hump Day Specials

**Author's Note:**

> These are really telling. Week 1-4 were 5 minute sketches completed on my lunchbreak at work with whatever materials came to hand. During week 5, I moved desks to sit with the boss and it was safer to write ficlets than doodle.

**Week 1 Bonus Challenge: Birthdays**

Derek's not sure if it's the bow, or the cant of the throat beneath it, but he can't look away. "But it's not my birthday."  
  
"Well, Happy Unbirthday then," Stiles says, smirking. 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Bonus1_Birthdays_zps63535307.jpg.html)

 

 

**Week 2 Bonus Challenge: Karaoke**

I reckon Jackson would sing mean, dirty blues, man. Heartachey, tear-at-your-soul blues.

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Bonus2_Karaoke_zps28c90894.jpg.html)

 

 

**Week 3 Bonus Challenge: Sports Night**

Flying Beacon Hills Colours: A Self Portrait :D 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Bonus3_SportsNight_zps8620049a.jpg.html)

 

 

**Week 4 Bonus Challenge: Movie Night**

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Bonus4_MovieNight_zpsad1ec0c2.jpg.html)

 

 

 

**Week 5 Bonus Challenge: Road Trip**

Blinding bright summer's here, the one they've waited for.  
  
The Jeep's a blur on the road, and beside him, Derek's sitting back easy and fluid with his arm folded behind his head, eyes closed, face turned up to the sun. The breeze whips his hair into a fluttering mohawk.  
  
Stiles looks and looks while he can, at the stretch of shirt over pectoral, the valley of Derek's armpit under his tight t-shirt sleeve.  
  
He's gonna do it. Tonight wherever they set up camp, he's gonna try it on, be all relaxed and sexy and irresistible. He's gonna be  _all that_ , that Derek will say--  
  
"Eyes on the road, pervert." Derek says.  
  
Stiles grins, turns back to the highway stretching in front of them.  
  
Oh yeah. Tonight.

 

**Week 6 Bonus Challenge: Summer (ficlet continued from week 5)**

They skirt a beach along a gravelly track crunching beneath the Jeep's tires.

They've been smelling the salt for ages, brought in through the windows on the evening breeze and when they finally get there, there's a bonfire and a gaggle of kids, wild and windswept, hanging out in the glow of it.  
  
They park a little way away, not wanting to intrude, and because company's the last thing Stiles wants. Wants Derek all to himself tonight, wants to try his luck, push in under Derek's stony shield.

They crack a beer and Stiles sits, digs his toes into the beach. The air's cooled right down, but the sand's still throwing heat, and it's nice just to settle up against a beached log, watching Derek wading in the shallows, his jeans rolled up to his calves.  
  
He closes his eyes a while, absently picking at a freyed cuff, letting his fingers circle and tug and play with it, when Derek's suddenly right in front of him, just standing there like a huge pillar of tense.

Stiles looks up, thinking, _oh this is a good angle, I could get used to looking up at you,_  when Derek drops to his knees right between Stiles' splayed, beach-buried feet. Stiles stays very, very still.  
  
Lazily, like this is something he does every day, Derek turns around and maneuvers himself between Stiles' feet until he's leaning right back, head resting on Stiles' stomach, arms flung over his thighs.

He corkscrews himself down until he's comfortable and Stiles can't help it, just sits there stiff as a board, his brain flopping around his skull like an untrained seal because there's a werewolf in his lap, rubbing against his crotch with every inhale of breath.  
  
"Hawhaaa," his mouth says, and Derek gently headbutts his stomach in response.  
  
"You were taking too long."  
  
Stiles smiles and smiles, and starts playing with Derek's hair instead of the freyed cuff, feeling like this summer's got some real potential after all.


End file.
